Massage
by xXxrouxXx
Summary: "Massage?" She asked cracking her fingers. Hestia is tending her fire a few days after the war, when...crying? No pairing. Drabblish...not sure about it...my summaries suck...xD One-shot! xD


Hestia, goddess of the hearth, of fire, sat tending the flames, thinking of the battle that had just passed. There was so much pain and so much death. The bodies burnt on her fire, the ones they had found at least, because they couldn't find everyone. Tears ran down her face as she starred at the hearth.

_Why go on? Why not fade? No-one would notice… _She asked herself, _Because of Percy. I am the last Olympian and the most important. _Hestia wasn't a vain person but that statement was true without her more wars would happen, more pain. Bad judgements.

Hestia heard distraught crying to the side. She was only a small girl and the flames flickered in terror.

"Wh-who is it?" She called out.

No-one replied and the crying continued. Hestia picked up her twig from tending the fire, it wasn't much but it was better than nothing and would scare anyone standing on the other side of the trees, right in the cover of darkness.

She stepped slowly and quietly, not sure what she would find on the other side of the tree. When she reach it she took a deep breath and dashed around. Nothing could have prepared her for what she saw. When she got around, she saw a young man, knees too chest crying freely. His black hair clinging to his face and dangling into his sea green eyes.

"Percy?" She asked.

He gasped, "Hestia, I didn't know you were here." He stood up rapidly and bowed, "I'll just be leaving." Hestia was shocked, "Percy what's wrong?"

He shook his head and turned around and started walking.

"Percy, you can tell me." She said following.

He turned to meet her, "No, I can't, because I'm there fearless leader and I'm not affected by anything." His eyes looked pained.

Hestia shook her head, _Damned curse of Achilles… _"Percy…the people who died…you're not the only one affected."

"So…explain to me Hestia…why it hurts _me_ the most." Percy said roughly. Hestia was at a loss for words.

She reached up and hugged him, not romantically but friendly, it made Percy feel better instantly. She looked deep into his eyes, "Because you're weaknesses are magnified. Your _loyalty_. Your _love for others_. How _hurt_ you get by the simplest of things…magnified."

Percy reached to rub his back and Hestia noticed it.

"Back ache?" She asked.

He nodded, "It's my-" He stopped abruptly, "It's hurt since the first death in the war, but it's not that bad."

Hestia shook her head, she could guess that's where his mortal point was, and that is where he'd feel all pain, emotional or physical. "Massage?" She asked cracking her fingers.

He looked like he wanted to say yes but, "Nah, I've got to get back to the cabin. Curfew, ya know?"

She raised an eyebrow, "You were already out here cr- you were already out here. Go on, humour me. I did spend a week with Apollo in Japan. I do know a thing about massage." Hestia said winking.

"A week with Apollo you say?" Percy said suggestively, while wiping his eyes where the tears were slowly stopping, however the hoarseness off his voice wouldn't cure until a glass of water and a nights sleep.

"Cheeky." Hestia said, "Lay down on the floor, on your front."

Once he was lying on the floor with no top on Hestia began her massage. Starting at the shoulders working down the back, when she got to the small of his back she noticed his back arch slightly.

_There ya go, _she thought, _I've found his mortal point._ She spent a good 10 minutes massaging there.

"All done, Percy. You can get up now." She told him. When her reply was a deep snore she couldn't help but laugh.

Hestia used her powers to get him to his cabin, and tucked him into bed. He rolled over and wrapped himself in his duvet.

"Night night, Percy, I swear on the Styx I won't tell anyone your secret, either of them oh fearess leader." She chuckled while closing the door on the way out.

_I hope I helped you,_ she thought while going back to her fire, _you sure helped me._

* * *

><p>When Percy woke in the morning his back ache was gone, he ran down to the fire to thank Hestia and when he got there he found not Hestia but a note.<p>

_Thank you, Percy. It's heroes like you who keep me on the right side, give me a reason not to fade. I'll see you around, I promise you this. Thanks for the help, I'll be happy if I helped you so I hope I did…and take care of my hearth. Also if you need a massage for that…special place ever again, just ask._

_Love From Hestia_

_Xxx_

_P.S. I have never understood why you guys put x's you'll have to explain that to me._

_PP.S I am proud to consider you my friend…and sorry for the p.s's_

Percy chuckled, this was Hestia through and through, the last Olympian and the most important…never asking for anything in return.

* * *

><p><em>2 days later<em>

Hestia never did know who sent the flowers…but she could guess.

* * *

><p><strong>985 WORDS! One-shot...does it count as a drabble? Seems drabbly...ish...lol. Review what do you think? I am not sure about it but hey I should have more confidence in what I write...according to friends...so its ok... :D <strong>


End file.
